Tell Me Why
by TwilightedTribute
Summary: Elena Gilbert's life was perfectly fine. She had a great best friend, people who loved and cared for her and an amazing future. That is, until her best friend's little brother came into the picture and smiled at her. -Stelena, No Vampires-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My Vampire Diaries story xD I am officially crazy. Okay, just know, that Stefan and Elena are both 23 and Damon is 26… Alright? And Damon and Elena are BEST FRIENDS in the story. **

**This chapter is for my sister Sabrina (; Love her!**

**Oh and I'm writing the same story with minor changes for Twilight as well…soooo, yea:D**

**AND STEFAN IS NOT REALLY A BABY! DAMON JUST CALLS HIM THAT XD**

**Tell Me Why**

**Chapter One- Baby Brother**

Someday, someone will walk into your life & make you realize why it never worked out with anyone else

Elena Gilbert was feeling awfully giddy as she made her way to the Salvatore Boarding house where her best friend- Damon Salvatore- resided. One of her other friends, Caroline Forbes, had recently called her to tell her how her boyfriend Tyler, had finally proposed. Elena was ecstatic and not even the constant pelting of rain against the windows of the houses in Mystic Falls could bring her down.

Smiling, Elena opened the front door of the boarding house and made her way to Damon's room, and flung the door open to an unexpected sight.

Damon was running around the room, a phone glued to his ear, talking to someone in rapid Italian. Elena watched as he ran around, taking random clothes out of his closet and drawers and throwing them into the half-full suitcase laying open on his unmade bed. As he caught sight of her, he quickly stopped to smile before running to his bed to zip up his suitcase. Elena watched, eyebrows raised, as he stepped out the door, still blabbering into his phone. He sounded worried and mad. After a few minutes, he removed the phone from his ear and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Elena!" he breathed, sounding relieved, leaning in to give her a quick hug. He pulled back and studied Elena's questioning look.

Damon sighed, "I have to leave, Elena."

Elena grimaced, eyebrows raised, "What? Why?"

Damon scratched his head, looking into her eyes, "Well, Grandma Salvatore back in Italy passed away. She left all her fortune to me and my baby brother. I have to go deal… with matters."

A worried look crept upon Elena's face as she nodded, "I'm so sorry, you go, fix stuff up."

Damon smirked, sadly, "Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. Uh, there is a problem though…" he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked still concerned.

Damon's eyebrows furrowed, "Well, the thing is, my brother was supposed to come stay here, this month…and I have to leave."

Elena nodded indifferently, she didn't know much about Damon's little brother. She'd never seen a picture and Damon hardly ever mentioned him. All she knew was that he was living with some Uncle Zach in New York, "Uh…Stephen…?"

Damon shook his head, "Stefan…uh," he stepped closer to her, clasping her hands in his, "Since I won't be here…promise, _promise_, Elena, that you'll take care of him, make sure he eats and stuff. I'm just gone for two weeks. Then I'll be back. _Please_, Elena." He whispered, sounding worried.

Elena's eyes turned into the size of golf balls, "What do you _mean_, Damon, 'Make sure he eats and stuff'? He's a _baby!_ Do you _think _I'd leave him here alone?"

A confused look shot across Damon's face, "What baby- ooh!" he smirked, "Yes, yes, _Baby_ Stefan." He laughed, "Take care of him. He'll be getting here in about an hour…by 5:00 for sure. My plane takes off at 5:30 so; call me if there are any…issues." He smirked

Elena smiled brightly, "Yes! I'll bring my stuff for the next two weeks here and it'll all be okay!"

Damon smiled, trying to hide his laughter. He'd get a good laugh about this later. He went outside and climbed into his car.

Elena watched as he revved the car onto the drive way, window down, waving, "Love you, Elena!" he yelled before zooming away.

She smiled and gazed after the car.

"Well, best go get my stuff." She said to herself.

She made her way home and got enough stuff for two weeks and left a voicemail on her little brother –Jeremy's- phone, telling him where she'd be. Then she called Bonnie and Caroline who both trilled at the idea of baby Salvatore, Caroline even making her promise that she'd bring him to see her.

Elena thought to herself as she made her way to the Salvatore Boarding House and picked a random guest room for herself. She wondered who'd bring the baby. How could Damon and 'Uncle Zach' trust a random stranger with the baby? Somebody would probably come drop him off or something...

In midst of her musing, the doorbell rang.

Elena paused, anxiety rushing through her before she ran downstairs.

Upon reaching the bottom of the flight of stairs, she all but booked it to the front door and flung the door open, panting.

The first thing she saw where his forest green eyes.

She adverted her gaze from his eyes to the man in front of her. He stood there, nice and tall, probably her age, no more, eyebrows furrowed. Little diamond-like droplets of rain sparkled in his blonde-brown hair. He was broad chested and dressed in a simple burgundy V-Neck and jeans.

She bit her lip, craning her neck to look behind him, expecting to see a baby carriage or something. Instead, all she saw were suitcases.

The man raised his eyebrows, "Uhmm.."

She turned to look at him, her eyes wide.

He held out his hand, smiling, "Hey."

Elena slowly moved her gaze to the man's outstretched hand and just stared at it until he let it drop, awkwardly to his side.

Elena raised a brow and looked back at the mystery man's face, "Where is the baby?"

The man's eyes furrowed, "Uh, baby?"

Elena nodded, "Yes, b-a-b-y." she made a motion of rocking an imaginary baby back and fourth with her arms.

The man rolled his eyes, "I_know_what a baby is."

Elena crossed her arms, "Good. Now where is it?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Where is _what_?"

Elena huffed, her eyes popping wide in anger, "The baby! Where is the baby?"

The man's eyes flashed with annoyance as he flung his hangs in the air, "What _goddamn_ baby?"

Elena shook her head, more and more annoyed by the second, "Steph- Stefan!"

"Yes?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "What 'yes' ? Where's the baby? Baby Stefan? Damon's baby brother!"

A confused, annoyed look shot across his face, "I AM Damon's 'baby brother'!"

Elena's eyes narrowed, "You don't look like a baby."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah...I'm kinda-not."

Elena shook her head, "For all I know, you could be...a rapist or something!"

The man...Stefan or so he said, huffed before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out an iPhone. He dialed a number and held the phone to his ear while holding up a single finger towards Elena in a silent 'Shut Up'.

"His flight is going to leave in fifteen minutes!" he groaned.

Elena nodded slowly, the _information _was correct...

A relived look shot across his face as someone picked up n the other end, "Damon! You jerk!" He laughed into the phone, "Yea...I figured. Who is the girl? _This_ is Elena Gilbert, your absolute best friend? Ah, you're going to have to make her agree, she convinced I'm a rapist or something. Yea, okay, bye."

He then disconnected and looked up at Elena, "He's going to text you." he said, narrowing his eyes.

And sure enough, her phone buzzed with a text from Damon saying that this was indeed, Stefan.

Elena tucked the phone back in her pocket, nervously looking up at Stefan.

Stefan grinned, "Happy now Miss. Gilbert?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're not what I was expecting..."

Stefan just laughed, coming in, pulling his suitcases behind him.

Once in, he turned to look at her, "What, no apologies?" he grinned.

Elena crossed her arms, "Yea...sorry."

Stefan nodded, "Better." as he ran upstairs, "Now," he yelled, "What room do I get?"

Elena huffed. Great. Ah- maz- ing.

**A/N Hope you guys liked:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow, you guys, 15 follows, 4 favorites and 10 reviews? So much love:) Thank you:)**

**Thanks to my reviewers who just made me so happy; 3 Guest's, DistrictTwilight, kassoug4, SabbySalvatore, Jess, SparkleyAngel, John0251 and StelenaFANTASIES :D You all made my day:D**

**This is for DistrictTwilight - Rosie- who would Review and Follow any story I ever wrote, even if it was pure gibberish. She's never seen TVD in her life but she reviewed anyways :') I love her so much:D She's an amazing friend:)**

**And this is also for the Guest that is in love with this Stefan…ha, I love him too(;**

***IMPORTANT* I CHANGED DAMON TO ELENA'S BEST FRIEND! **

**Tell Me Why**

**Chapter Two- Wanna Hear a Joke?**

The next morning, Elena awoke to a heavenly smell coming from downstairs.

She furrowed her eyebrows, who was cooking?

She brushed her teeth and quietly crept downstairs into the kitchen.

The sight in front of her made her roll her eyes.

Stefan was flipping pancakes, singing 'Ice, Ice Baby' dressed in red and black plaid pajama's and a black shirt. He also had a huge, bouffant, chef's hat placed on his head.

Elena rolled her eyes and walked over to him, yanking the hat off, "What are you doing, Stefan?"

He whipped around and snatched the chef's hat back, placed it on his head and went back to flipping pancakes, "Well good morning to you too."

Elena huffed, "Stefan...what's going on."

Stefan shrugged, "Uh, I'm cooking- obviously, cause a little birdie named Damon told me you couldn't cook. And to not even let you try...so... I don't want to starve, obviously..." He rambled.

Elena waved her hand carelessly, making her way to the little breakfast bar and sitting down, "Yea, yea, okay."

She watched Stefan as he staked four pancakes on a plate and syruped them. Then he grabbed a spoon, came to the table and started eating. Elena's eye brows rose, "Uhmm."

Stefan looked around, "What."

She gestured to the pancakes, her eyebrows raised.

He tilted his head in question. And then he smirked, "Did you really think I was making something for you?" He laughed.

Elena rolled her eyes, getting up to grab a bowl of cereal, "Jerk." she muttered.

Stefan fake-coughed,"Excuse me? I heard that."

Elena smirked, "You were supposed to."

He rolled his eyes as she came to sit back down with her cereal.

It was quiet for a minute before Stefan spoke.

"I wish Damon was here."

Elena rolled her eyes

"You're hair is so straight..." he mused

Elena nodded, "That's a bad thing?"

Stefan shrugged, "Well, a little volume never hurt anyone."

Elena growled.

Stefan laughed, "Ooh, feisty."

Elena rolled her eyes.

"You're so quiet, what your _problem_?" Stefan snickered.

Elena pretended to think about it for a second before responding with, "You."

Stefan rolled his eyes, taking another bite of his pancakes.

Everything was quiet before he spoke again.

"So, you wanna hear a joke?" he asked, his mouth full of pancake.

Elena grimaced, "No thanks, I'm already looking at one."

He laughed, "That's a good o-"

Elena cut him off, "I wasn't joking."

He squinted at her before picking up his plate and putting it in the ancient dish washer.

"So," he shrugged, "What are we doing today?"

Elena shrugged, and then a light bulb went off inside her head, "Well, I could take you to meet my friend, Caroline." She smirked, as she got up and lightly punched his shoulder, "She wanted to see 'Baby Salvatore' anyways."

Stefan groaned, "Does everybody here think I'm a...baby?"

Elena laughed, "Pretty much. Do you wanna go?"

Stefan shrugged, "Is this Caroline chick pretty?"

Elena nodded, not sure where this was going.

Stefan smirked, "Is she...single?"

"STEFAN!" Elena groaned, "She's ENGAGED!"

Stefan pouted, "Oh..."

Elena rolled her eyes, "Yes, go, and get ready, hurry."

About an hour and many pointless arguments later, Stefan and Elena finally stood outside Caroline's house.

Elena sighed before knocking twice. They waited a few seconds before the door was flung open.

Caroline stood there, her blonde hair in perfect curl's, wearing a cute comfy outfit. She was clutching a book in her hand and her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her guests, "Elena? What are you doing here? Where's the baby? And who's this?" She said, moving her head to look at Stefan, who winked at her.

Elena saw this and rolled her eyes, elbowing Stefan's arm.

"Hey, Caroline, uhm, turns out...Stefan isn't a baby." she said, fake laughing.

Caroline's eyebrows rolled, "Okay? Come inside, Bonnie's here too."

Stefan and Elena followed Caroline inside.

When Bonnie saw Elena she smiled and hugged her. Then she looked at Stefan and smiled, although her eye's seemed confused.

Slowly, Stefan leaned into Elena's ear and whispered, "Is she engaged too?"

Elena whipped her head around and glared at Stefan.

Caroline smiled at everyone, "Sit down, then!" she giggled.

Once everyone was sitting down Stefan looked over at Caroline and smiled, "Caroline, I must say, you have a beautiful smile."

Elena sighed and Caroline giggled, "Why thank you. So, you're Damon's little brother? He had us all fooled into believing you were a baby!"

Stefan laughed and Bonnie smiled looking over at him, "So you're the younger Salvatore? Wow." She laughed.

The three continued talking, totally ignoring Elena.

Elena huffed. This was going to be a swell two weeks.

A/N YAY :D Shoot me some idea's ya'll (: I'll be in a runt if you don't(;

-princess

P.S. Time for Katherine to come yet? No? (:


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for not updating in forever D: I was at cheer camp and writers block and yah :D I hope you guys forgive me :')**

**TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS: StelenaFANTASIES, Stelena1425, notorrious, Jess (i love your reviews :D), Sparkeyangel, Guest, se-123, kreshmaxx and Clana621 :D You guys make me a happier person :D**

**This chapter is for Jess. I love her review's and she is defiantly an idea-blaster xD THANK YOU :D**

* * *

It was annoying.

He was annoying.

Everything was annoying.

Annoyed. That was the word you could use to perfectly describe Elena Gilbert right now.

She was at, squashed between a cushion and her friend Bonnie Bennett- who, mind you, wasn't acting very 'Bonniesh' at all- while baby Salvatore charmed both her friends to death. He even made friends with Caroline's fiancée-Tyler Lockwood- who just happened to come over.

Caroline and Bonnie were giggling at absolutely everything Stefan said. Even Tyler let out chuckles.

"So then," Stefan's voice came from the ground where he sat, "I told him that his face looked like a freakin' duck had pooped on his face, and he walked away, all scared. You don't mess with Stefan Salvatore. Ooh- did I tell you about the guy that told me I looked like Edward Cullen? Edward Cullen. Seriously? SO I grabbed a pack of sparkles and threw them all over him. He looked like a human disco ball. Who looks like Edward Cullen, now, sukha? Oh and this once…"

And he just went on..and on…and on…

After Stefan was starting to run out of stories, Caroline stood up, "So," she started, "What do you guys want for lunch? It's already 1:43! Time flies!"

Just as Stefan was about to open his mouth, Elena stood up, "Nothing Care- we should get going."

"But…I'm hungry…" Stefan whispered.

Elena raised her eyebrows at him, "Get _up!_"

Stefan pouted but got up anyways.

"Where do you guys have to go?" Bonnie asked, looking worried.

"Uhm, the Boarding house." Elena nodded.

"Oh yea?" Caroline asked, smirking, "And what are you and Stefan going to _do_ in the immense vastness of the Salvatore boarding house _alone_?"

Tyler snickered lightly and let out a low whistle.

Bonnie put her face in her hand, muffling her laughter.

Elena narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "We need to call Damon."

Stefan stared at her, "We do?"

"Yes." Then she dragged him to the door with Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler following.

"Well…stay for lunch!" Caroline protested.

Elena shook her head, "It's okay, Care, really. See you guys!" she yelled, walking out the front door.

Stefan took another half hour saying bye to everyone, much to Elena's frustration.

When he finally got into the car, he pouted, "I want pie."

Elena rolled her eyes. Starting to drive back to the boarding house. The rain was getting crazier by the minute.

"Good for you, Stefan."

"I'm hungry"

"Make yourself something when we get to the boarding house."

He narrowed his eyes, "Just wondering- if I was really a baby, how the _hell_ would you have cooked for me? Are you trying to _kill_ a baby?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "That- uh- processed baby food stuff, I guess. You know, mashed peach and apple- stuff."

Stefan made a face.

"Oh stop it!" Elena muttered, "Its not like you're a baby, anyways."

She parked the car outside the boarding house, "Uhm, is there an umbrella in the back seat? Its pouring. We're gonna look like drowned cats if we run from here to the front door."

Stefan moved his head to check the back and shook his head, "Nope. We're gonna have to run. And that's not really a problem for me. _I'm_ not the one with a face full of makeup." he snickered.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Shut up Salvatore."

"Make me Gilbert."

Elena narrowed her eyes, "We need to get inside, Stefan."

Stefan nodded, "So, we're gonna do this?"

Elena nodded, "We have to, we can't exactly spend the night in the car..."

"I wouldn't really mind." Stefan winked playfully.

Elena narrowed her eyes.

"Joking. You're not the funnest person in the world. Okay- so - on the count of three we'll get out of the car and absolutely_ run-"_

"I _know_ what to do, Monkey face." Elena snickered.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Race you? Looser gives Winner five bucks."

Elena laughed, "Its on like King Kong's bong in Hong Kong!"

Stefan's eyebrows furrowed, "Hong Kong?"

Elena giggled, "Ready? Set..."

"One...two...THREE!"

And with that they both took off towards the house.

Elena was quarter way there when Stefan suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Hi Elena." he grinned.

Elena narrowed her eyes, "Stefan..."

"This may hurt just a bit..." he chuckled before pushing her into a mud puddle. Then he took off towards the house.

"Stefan!" Elena groaned. She got up and trudged back to the house.

By the time she entered, Stefan was already inside, shaking his hair out.

Elena's mud covered mouth fell open, "NO! Stop! Not on Damon's _Persian_ rugs! His inner grandma will absolutely kill you!"

Stefan whipped his head around and laughed, "Why don't you look pretty. I won. Five bucks. Cough up."

She walked by him and swiftly punched his arm, "Bet's off. Cheating Jerk."

"How's that cheating? There was no rule that said I couldnt push you. And you better hop into the shower. There must have been something in that mud cause you _stink_."

Elena rolled her eyes, "I'm going. And you're not getting any money, its as simple as that." with that she ran up he stairs.

"You want some thing for your sore looser?" Stefan snickered.

"Shut _up_!"

* * *

About 45minutes, they were both clean, dry and fed, sitting side by side on the couch in the living room, absolutely quiet.

"Im bored." Elena whispered.

"Me too." Stefan whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" She whisper-questioned.

Stefan stared at her, "You started it." he whisper-protested.

"Okay, speak normal now." Elena whispered

"You first!"

"No!"

"Break the freakin ice!" Stefan whisper-yelled.

"You. First."

"You started it!"

"Well, end it!"

Stefan huffed, reached over and yanked a piece of Elena's hair.

"OW!" She yelled.

"HA! You ended it!" Stefan yelled.

"You have problems." Elena muttered.

"Me? You're the one that was singing some Justin Bieber song at the top of your lungs earlier."

Elena rolled her eyes, "What do_ you_ have against an 18 year old?"

"He _stole_ my hairstyle."

"Uh, no he didn't."

Stefan stared at her.

"Okay, I guess its...similar. but according to the people that accord, you stole his look cause he doesnt even know you exist."

"No WAY! The people that accord are WRONG! Hes a poser."

Elena gasped, "_You're_ a poser."

Stefan narrowed his eyes, "Your face is a poser."

"Your hair is a poser."

"Your nose is a poser."

"Your ears are posers."

"Your eyeballs are posers!"

"Thats not POSSIBLE!"

"Yes, Elena, because ears can _so_ be posers."

Elena huffed, "According to the people that accord, they can."

"According to the people that accord they cant!"

"Your FACE can't."

And they we're quiet for a whole minute before Stefan spoke.

"Elena?"

"Stefan?"

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Hi, Elena."

"Hi Stefan."

"I like pie."

"Same."

"Good."

* * *

**A/N So, according to the people that accord, this wasn't half a bad chapter.**

**And you all should check out Stefan and Elena: Found Each Other by StelenaFANTASIES! I GUARANTEE you will love it :D If you dont check it out, Klaus will kill you in your sleep then I will steal your body and bury it under a lemon tree so that they will be lemony fresh forever.**

**...that was just weird.**

**But check out 'Stefan and Elena: Found Each Other' and you can avoid anything like that from happening :D**

**Jess your reviews make my day :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-princess**

**P.S I didnt proof read this so I'm sorry for the mistakes I probably made D:**


End file.
